Sleepwalker
by HandsOnDisformedLambs
Summary: Collab -mini series-: The tour just ended and Adam's having the time of his life. Tommy on the other hand is struggling with his feelings, but if he figures them out, will he be too late?...ADOMMY/LABMLIFF/SAULBERT/LAMBSKI
1. Last Goodbyes

A new story with my sista, Bailey (baileylambert12 on Twitter). She thought of this one ;)

* * *

**Tommy's POV**

The tour was ending and to be honest, my stomach was hurting like hell. I was definitely going to miss the band. Monte, Cam, Isaac, Sasha, Terrance, Taylor, Brooke, and Adam. They were all like my best friends. And I can't imagine not being with them and touring the world. This had been a crazy ride. All the fans and everything. And sure, I was glad to be going home. See my family again and hey, six months on two buses with about nine people? Not good in my eyes.

But Monte, Cam, and Terrance were already gone and we had said our goodbyes. Cam had cried. And to be honest, seeing her cry made me want to cry. I mean, she was like my sister and everyone else was like that too. It was like we were all one big glittery family. And imagine leaving your family. Would you want to? I didn't think so.

Monte and Terrance had been men and didn't cry. But they did say how much they would miss us. And those lucky bastards had the same flight somehow. And I had to be alone on the plane, sitting there next to some stranger and probably having to sign an autograph. I really didn't want to have to keen any fans on the plane. Don't get me wrong, I loved the fans. I mean, I wouldn't be here without them. But sometimes, I just want a relaxing time. I like to call it, Tommy Time.

It was Sasha's turn to leave and she wasn't one to cry. But she did anyways. The tears fell freely as she engulfed me in a tight hug. I smiled, hugging her back and rubbing the back of her hair. She whimpered into my shoulder.

"Tommy! I'm going to miss you so much!" she said and I giggled. She was so sweet. And she was always there for me when I needed advice. God I was going to miss having her around.

"I-I'll miss you t-too," I stuttered. Oh no, I could feel the tears coming in. Seriously? No! NO, NO, NO! Tommy Joe Fucking Ratliff does not cry! At least in front of people!

"Haha are you c-crying?" she asked pulling away and I wiped the single tear that fell, laughing it off. She laughed along, pulling me into another tight hug before moving onto the rest of the band. Why did this have to be so hard? I mean, why couldn't just we all live in the same area? See each other all the time? That would be the life...

But I knew it was just another fantasy of mine that would never happen. Just like when I didn't want to leave my girlfriend before the tour. But it had to happen. And Delmy and I ended breaking up anyways. She called me a fag and a whore because I kissed Adam on stage. That was all for rock and roll, but she didn't understand. She just wouldn't let it go after like, the third 'Fever' kiss. Whatever. She was a horrible girlfriend anyways.

Eventually, everyone had left, and it was just Adam, waiting around and me. We made awkward small talk, just memories and stuff. But the conversations lasted for about 2 minutes and happened every 5 minutes. It was a weird feeling, and I felt sad. I wasn't going to see Adam for a long time. Not until the reunion party. Sasha said she would plan one for the band. I was already excited for it after seeing everyone leave.

I moved over, cuddling to Adam's side and resting my head on his shoulder. So comforting. He put his head on mine and wrapped his arm around my tiny waist. I sighed, and he looked at me.

"I'm going to miss you, Glitterbaby," the singer said with a slight smile touching his lips.

"I'll miss you too, Babyboy," I said, smiling at him. I pulled him into a tight hug and we both cried for what seemed like hours. But in reality, only minutes until the speakers announced my flight. I said my goodbyes to Adam, and looked at his lonely figure, before waving and stepping onto the plane.

I can't wait for the reunion already.


	2. Can't Break This Animal

**Adam's POV**

I was sad my tour was over. Scratch out sad and put in happy that I was able to entertain millions, but fucking despising having to separate from my glamily. It was my fucking first tour promoting my début album. I was just this twenty-eight year old that got thrust into this huge opportunity because of American Idol, and now look at me. Six months later, and I'm a gay sex symbol. It is almost hard to believe that all over this happened in such a short period of time. Okay, so I can't really say it was short—we all had some great times that made it last. Plus, me being sick some of the time on tour, the fans, and the rigorous traveling, it did feel like it dragged on for an unbearable time, but overall, it was the most pumping experience of my life. I was so glad I could inspire that many people. It amazed me to be honest, and I was glad I could go through all that with the people I loved most. Plus, if I didn't have the tour, I wouldn't have met Tommy, Isaac, or Cam. Everyone else I knew from somewhere, but they came along because of my tour. And I was so happy about it. God Damnitt, I'll miss them all. But I have to stop thinking that this is the only time I'll ever be able to see them. I heard Sasha was doing a reunion party eventually; plus, I'm going to invite them to my parties and what not.

I sighed, walking into my new apartment. I was kind of homeless during tour, but over the phone—and with the help of my mother—I was able to buy this nice little complex. It was fairly large (okay, scratch that; it was like one of those Las Vegas suites it was so fucking HUGE. Damnitt, I love San Diego!), with marble and granite counter tops, floors, and walls. As soon as you walked in, you were in the living room that was already full furnished (thank you, mommy) and to the left of that was my bedroom and I was so excited to see it! I grinned, skipping over to it and gasping at the huge ass bed that graced its presence. It was bigger than the one on the tour bus! Ho, shit! This is awesome. I loved large beds! I was virtually incapable of surviving in a small frame. I mean, I'm pretty tall, but I need a mattress that's at least five inches taller than I am. It's kind of an OCD thing.

My boots clicked on the marble floor as I fell onto the silk sheets, slipping my hand into my pocket and pulling out my Droid. I bit my bottom lip, dialing Cheeks' phone number. Maybe it was too early, I wasn't sure. I just got back from the airport, but I was pumped and a bit lonely to be honest. And I didn't want to call any of my band or dances to come hang because they were probably spending time with their families. I would be doing the same, but they're in LA right now for some convention. And I saw Neil all throughout the tour, and I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but he can get pretty annoying sometimes (like all younger siblings).

"Hello? This is Cheeks speakin'," Brad said in his diluted Texan accent. I chuckled, my eyes brightening at the sound of his voice. Damnitt, I missed him so much. I could give two fucks that we broke up; we still went out to dinner and stuff. I was so happy we were able to maintain this kind of connection. Most couples wouldn't be able to, but Cheeks is someone you just want to cuddle with for hours. He was too cute.

"Hi, Brad! It's Adam! You heard I was off tour, right?" I asked, sitting up from my bed and walking into my bathroom, stifling a gasp at the beauty. Leave it to Adam Lambert to be simply amazed by a stunning bathroom! But this was—as Tommy would say—the fucking shit, man! Like the rest of the house, it was green marble floor and deep blue (kind of like my eyes) granite counter tops. It was super large, about half the size of my bedroom and the bathtub and shower were separate! HOT SHIT! I loved being surprised by interior decorating. It was kind of my thing.

"I heard, Adam! I was gonna visit you at the airport, but I was busy filming something…" he mumbled and sounded slightly distressed. I was wondering if maybe he was cooking or something. A small smile graced my lips at his tiny figure trying to cook up a nice or decent meal. And when he said filming, he probably was talking about that 'Front Men' thing. Yes, I do watch his stupid little YouTube videos. I think he's just too cute to resist!

"Well, I just got home and I want to see you! Want to go to our favorite place? I'll meet you in…We'll say an hour?" I asked and I could hear the smirk in his voice. I knew he would say yes…

"I can tell even the fame and fortune hasn't kept you grounded enough to stay away from that place, Lamb…You still love Hex," he whispered seductively and a shudder ran down my spine. Oh, god, this was going to be amazing.

"No…Come on…Do you want too?" I asked and I heard him giggle.

"Of course! I gotta get ready! I'll meet you there in about an hour, sweetheart!" he squeaked, hanging up the phone and I tossed my Droid on the bed, walking into the bathroom and turning on the shower. It too was marble and the water came out like a graceful waterfall. I smiled, slowly stripping myself of my clothes and gently stepping into the water and relishing its forever-lasting feel. I groaned, my aching muscles finally releasing some tension. I bit my bottom lip, my right hand snaking down to my dick where I gently began to stroke it. My breathing hitched and I moaned, petting it faster and faster until its once flaccid form became slightly hard. I exhaled, raising my hand and grabbing my lavender shampoo running that in my hair, then some conditioner and my lavender body wash all over my freckled body. I rinsed off thoroughly, stepping out and grabbing a towel, drying off the water and gasping lightly when the material gently pressed on my aching dick. A sensation ran up my body and I moaned, wanting to touch myself further.

"Fuck, Adam…Just wait until you get to the club…" I walked into my bedroom, securing the towel loosely over my thighs and bending down, grabbing a black box from under my bed. It had glitter carelessly tossed on it and I smirked a little, opening its lid and looking at the inside. I undid the towel from my waist and gingerly pulled up some tight, black leather pants over my legs and stifled a breath when it touched my dick. I shook my head, reaching in and grabbed a low-cut shirt, a V-neck that hung low enough to see most of my freckles and a good amount of my red chest hair. It was a deep red, almost like blood and had splattered paint on it. I grabbed the pair of elbow length black leather gloves and pulled that up to my arms and took out a black messenger bag, draping that over my shoulder and placing a couple…"toys" if you will into them. I zipped up my leopard boots that reached up to my mid leg and smiled.

With a slight smirk, I walked into the bathroom, placing an excessive amount of eyeliner on, under and over my lids, some black and blue eye shadow that reached up to my thick black eyebrows, and just to be a bitch, some sparkling pink lip-gloss. When I was satisfied with my appearance, I smirked, walking out of my bathroom, bedroom, and toward the front door. I opened it, locking it swiftly before skipping down to my car.

It was gonna be a wild night…


	3. Coming Home

**Tommy's POV**

I stepped into the small apartment I owned. It was a decent size for ONE person, but Dave lived with me too, so it was a little crowded. But after those six months of the buses, I was used to little space for myself. As soon as I was in, I made my way to my bedroom. Ah, memories in this room, but, uh, I'm pretty sure you don't want to hear about those memories...

I set my bags on my bed, sighing and turning around to see Dave standing right behind me. I jumped a little before lunging forward and hugging him. Ah, my best friend. I missed him like hell. I laughed, pulling away, and saying, "Dude, I missed you!"

"I missed you too!" he responded and I laughed. I was hungry. I gripped my stomach, walking past him and entering the tiny ass kitchen. I pulled an apple from the fridge, biting it and turning around to talk to Dave.

"We should get Chinese and watch a horror movie," I said, and Dave nodded, picking up the phone and dialing the number of the Chinese place. I heard him order my usual food and his usual food. Wow, he still remembered my food. Aww, how sweet. In a friend kind of way.

When the food was here, I picked a movie. Saw IV. I love this movie. It's the shit, man! And Dave and I sat, eating our food while watching a guy be decapitated by a leather strap around his neck. This is the time I missed. Just hanging with my friend. We were laughing about how stupid the people were and a thought suddenly came over me. I just wanted to cuddle with someone. I used to cuddle with Adam when we watched movies together and I missed that. Adam... I wonder what he's doing. Maybe I should call him? No, he's probably with his family and friends or stuff. I shouldn't bother him.

And when the movie was over, Dave was asleep on the couch so I walked to my room. It was like, 1:30am and I need to do my morning tweet. So I pulled out my phone, seeing a text from Delmy.

_I miss you. I want to get back together. :3_

Bitch. No way in hell was I getting back together with that asshole. I pulled up twitter, typing,

_Hi_

And about 3 million replies came in right away. It was kind of funny to see all the tweets from fans. Most of them were really perverted which I found funny. I mean, say you want to fuck me and I'll play along. But after that tweet, I was in bed, asleep.

It had been a long day.


	4. Kiss And Tell

**Adam's POV**

I arrived at the club at around one in the morning considering I got to my apartment fairly late. And I didn't even spend that much time getting settled in; I just called up Brad pretty much for sex. I guess I was a lot more sexually deprived than I thought. I'm not a whore by any means, but I'm a guy (just like a straight man) that needs sex. So fucking sue me for being human! However, that's why I love Hex. It's just a fucking sex palace! It was pumping, but there were thins amount of people on the actual dance floor. Even though I loved the dance floor almost as much as the back rooms, you pretty much just came to Hex for some screwing. Most of them were in the back rooms of Hex because that's where all the fun was. You know, the moaning, sweating, and coming. I saw Brad sitting at the bar and I pranced up to him. He was in short (VERY short) black leather trousers and he wasn't wearing a shirt—he knew that I wouldn't be able to resist him like this. Body glitter graced his pale and smooth flesh and I wanted to lick it all off of him. I just wanted to fuck him wild and senseless. Keep eating him until he was just up in the clouds in pure pleasure.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and he gasped in surprise. I giggled, kissing his neck and licking inside his ear. "It's been too long, Bradley," I whispered quietly, and he took another sip of his drink. His long eyelashes fluttered and they gazed at me. Brad didn't speak, but I knew his bright eyes could speak for him and they said he too, was as horny as I was, and that was good because I just wanted to get inside his ass. I smiled wider and he hopped from his seat, skipping to one of the back rooms. I quickly followed him, the flashing of the lights and booming of the music intoxicating my senses. I let out a little growl. I couldn't get riled up right now, I needed to wait until he was all set. My black bag was heavy on my shoulder with my knowledge of what was currently contained within its leather seams.

When we finally arrived at our reserved room, I tossed him onto the messy and small bed that was located in the middle of the room. Glistening sheets separated us from the other Hex rooms and glitter and black lights surrounded us, making the air suffocating. There was a thin amount of purple smoke circulating around the room and when I inhaled deeply through my nose I could notice, it was lavender. My tongue fell from my mouth and I knew the smaller man must have requested scented smoke to enter the room. Aw, he was too sweet. But I wasn't looking for some sweet chat; I was in the mood for some rough and kinky sex. I wanted blood and scratch marks on me. Him screaming so loudly, he wouldn't be able to speak in the morning. Oh, shit, I really needed to be laid before I murdered the poor man from sex.

"I brought toys, Bradley…" I mused, slipping off my messenger bag with a smirk. He grinned widely. I knew he would just love it. He loved everything I did. And, even though we did break up, he didn't mind having little flings with me because neither of us were currently in a relationship, so it was fine. Plus, we both needed sex and since obviously, I was attracted to him, and he to me, we would just have some sexy times together. And…Just between you and me, I totally wrote "Kiss And Tell" for him. Embrace it because sex is not the enemy, bitch. Have you listened to those lyrics? It totally relates to what we have going on. Sex, sex, and much, much more sex. All it was, was sex and we were both satisfied with this aspect.

"Well, you wouldn't be Adam Lambert without bringing toys, now would you?" he asked and I chuckled, rummaging my hand into the bag and pulling out a shimmering toy. His eyes widened and I smirked, pouncing on the small man and bringing my face to his ear. Both my knees were on either side of his small waist and his hands coyly wrapped around my already sweating neck.

"Don't be afraid…Just scream," I mused and he whimpered, but giggled loudly. He always giggled right before I was about to do something naughty, and I loved him for it because honestly, just fuck, Brad.

He ran his hand down his chest and stomach, toward his crotch where he gripped his growing bulge and eyed me. His legs fell open and he stared at me hard, leaning up and nibbling my ear lobe. "I'm all yours, Adam Lambert…" he whispered sweetly and I growled, ripping off his leather trousers and putting the vibrator in my mouth, sucking on it, and turning the sex device on full power, moaning at the shuddering sensation it brought to my body. My spine let a little shiver tremble down it and I just wanted to sit on Brad, my growing erection poking into his stomach. He gasped and I smirked, taking the toy out of my mouth and gently toying with his entrance. His beautiful body arched up in pleasure and he let out a soft whine. I smirked, my eyes becoming black with lust and everything else happened in a sudden cloud of desire…

I woke up next to Brad, on my bed and my head was pounding. My ass ached and I gulped, running my fingers through my hair, moaning lightly and curling in a ball next to Brad. Ow, my lower back hurt like a bitch, but I was pretty sure I topped last night! I tried to recall what happened, but my head hurt way too much. How the fuck did we even end up back at my house? We both drank during the entire sex ordeal, so no drunk driving, but—Ow, okay, Lambert. Shut up, you can't think because your head hurts way too much, so just enjoy the warmth of this small elf man next to you. And that's what I did—or at least attempted to do. I frowned, wrapping my arms around Brad's waist and nuzzling into his neck.

I heard him giggle. Fuck, I woke him up; I didn't want to do that. but he seemed pretty wide awake already, "G-Give me your phone, A-Adam," he slurred and I was still pretty out of it, so I didn't really know what was happening, but I nodded, slipping into my taught pocket and tossing it to him, kissing his neck and licking at the alcohol that slipped down his flesh. I didn't really know what was happening right now, but I trusted his judgment. It didn't even occur to me that he was drunk out of his mind too, but I was hung over. "I-I'm gonna prank call someone, I dun know whom t-though," he slurred, hitting a random speed dial and holding the phone up to his ear. I just grinned, wrapping my arms around his waist. Ha, this is gonna be so f-fucking funny. I can't wait to see what bitch answers!

"H-Hi, T-Tommy…" he mumbled and I bit my bottom lip, my glassy eyes looking to the side. Uh-oh. Wait, no, this is going to be funny! Tommy loves pranks and shit, he'll get a motherfucking riot out of this. I mean, he know t-that I, like—stop thinking and just listen to Brad talk to Adam, shit! "Ohhhh, my goooooddd, Adam has the b-biggest fucking dick eva!" Brad giggled and I gasped, about to say something, but I ended up throwing my head over the side of the bed and throwing up. It burned coming up my throat and I whined, tears leaking from the corners of my eyes, and I gagged again, puking up some shit.

"U-Uh oh…Adam's sick…" Brad went back to the phone and giggled, "I guess he can't take me dick either," then he hung up. I heard the ring from the dial pierce my ears and I groaned.

"B-Brad, why'd you c-call Tommy?" I mumbled, gripping my head and wincing at whatever the hell I threw up. Ew…It was weird and I swallowed down anything else, reaching to my bedside table and grabbing a cold water bottle I always placed there. I uncapped the lid and held it to my lips, gently swallowing it down and licking my lips. That felt better, but my head still pounded like a bitch.

"B-Because," he mumbled, pressing his lips against mine and I moaned, gripping onto his hips and pulling him on top of me. He straddled my waist, running his fingers through my hair and nibbling on my bottom lip. I opened and I felt his tongue taste my mouth.

"F-Fuck, Brad…" I mumbled and he chuckled. He giggled and kissed the corner of my mouth, down my neck as he ground his hips into me.

Damn, I was glad the tour was over…


	5. I'm Happy I'm Not With You

**Tommy's POV**

I hung up the phone, slamming it down on the table angrily. I growled, kicking the floor. What the fuck was that phone call? Why did BRAD call me telling me how fucking big Adam's fucking dick was? Why the FUCK was Adam out with Brad? I groaned, walking over to my bed and throwing my face in the pillow. My fist pounded against the soft mattress when Dave walked into my room slowly. I could feel the extra weight being put on the bed and I whipped my head up, glaring at him.

Okay, so that was kinda mean. I shouldn't be taking my anger out on Dave, but I had to take it out on someone. And if only Adam were available to talk, instead of probably fucking Brad's brains out at the moment, it would be him receiving all my anger... And... What was that other feeling? I could feel something else, not only anger... What was that... Jealousy? Holy fuck, no. Why in God's name (bear with me here) would I be JEALOUS? I mean, of course Adam was cute and an amazing kisser, but what do I have to be jealous of? No, Tommy, you're supposed to be straight, just, straight. Yea, as a circle...

"Tommy? Yo, dude, you okay?" asked Dave and a tear rolled from my eye. Oh, shit. I can't let Dave see me cry! And why was I crying in the first place? This was all wrong! So, so wrong! I just can't deal with it all!

"I-I," I started and Dave sighed.

"Who was on the phone?" he asked. And when I explained to him everything that had happened, he smiled. I got kind of scared by the face he had on at the moment...

"So, you have feelings for Adam?" WHAT? Oh HELL no! What the fuck was he talking about? That makes no sense! I don't have feeling for Adam, I can't, and I just can't because I like pussy...

"What? Of course not! I'm straight!" I yelled and he just grinned even more. God, why does everyone think I like Adam? The fans, the media, and now Dave? They have taken my best friend! No!

"It's okay, Tommy, I'm not a homophobe. If you're gay, that's cool," he said. GAY? Okay, he doesn't only think I like Adam, he thinks I'm GAY? WHAT THE FUCK.

"NO! IM NOT GAY AND I DON'T LIKE ADAM!" I yelled, throwing a pillow at him and he laughed, throwing one back. I giggled, and he stopped staring at me.

"You just giggled. So gay..." he said laughing, and I growled, standing up and walking past him to the bathroom. I needed a shower. Wash all the airport dirt and tears from my soft smooth skin. I turned the knob, watching the hot water drip from above. As I stepped in, I moaned when the hot water graced my skin. My thoughts drifted to Adam and his body. I slipped my eyes shut, imagining what it would be like to just be in the shower with him, having his sterling body pressed up against my hot chest. His growing erection rubbing roughly against mine-

WHAT THE FUCK? Was I just daydreaming about...? Adam Lambert? Oh no, what is this man doing to my life?

I quickly washed my hair, and my pale body, climbing out of the shower and wrapping a towel around my tiny waist and looking at myself in the mirror before glancing down at the phone that was vibrating. Caller ID said 'Adam'... Fucking fantastic. What do I do? Do I answer? I couldn't help but feel excited that he was calling me. I felt like some 15-year-old schoolgirl who was getting a call from my crush. But Adam wasn't my crush! GOD!

And I couldn't help but press 'answer'.


	6. There He Goes…

**Adam's POV**

Brad and I foreplayed a little bit (ya know, he gave me a blowjob, and I returned with a hand job) until he eventually made it evident that he wanted to wash the scent of sex off him. I couldn't blame him though. Last night, I was really rough on him, and he was soaked in sweat and cum. I wanted to take a shower too, but I needed to tie up some loose strings Brad had untied this morning. I still felt kind of awkward with it because, come on, Tommy's my best friend and he doesn't need my ex-boyfriend calling him up with shit. I just needed to call Tommy and tell him that I was sorry and I didn't want anything to be uncomfortable between us. I mean, hell, we make out on stage and shit. It's not like it meant anything. It was all for the fan service, ya know? Sure, we made it seem really realistic, but Tommy was very straight. He just liked to embrace his feminine side more than most straight men, which I appreciated. Plus, he was a good kisser and I was a good kisser, so that's why it looked so passionate on stage. I mean, fuck, leave me alone. But I'm getting off topic. I need to apologize and tell him that what Brad did was wrong and he shouldn't take any of that shit seriously. So, while Brad was in the bathroom, I grabbed my cellphone, the headache fading away and I sighed, hitting my speed dial and pinching the bridge of my nose.

My head still pounded, and the memories of last night were a mere haze in my mind. What did we do? Something like…Vibrators or dildos. Why the hell would we need dildos when we had two cocks (mine can equal two, so I guess three)? That didn't make much sense…I know that Brad had turned the tables and he had his way with me, which was all right. I hadn't been screwed in a really long time and I was starting to feel empty. Sure, there was the occasional fan boy I would just fuck (I'm not a whore, I just need my sex needs to be satisfied), but it never really worked because I didn't want to make myself seem diminutive in front of my fans, so I would never let them screw me, and it was just the other way around. Which it stupid on my part because, as a gay male, I like having something inside me. Brad was a nice substitute, and damn does he know how to screw! My backside was still aching and my flesh hurt from him clawing at me. He was a feisty little cat fuck.

However, I shouldn't be reminiscing on last night's events…What would I say? I was kind of a bitch to Tommy…Well, I wasn't but Brad called him up and told him that I had a pretty big dick. If I were to hear that from some chick Tommy banged, I know I would feel jealous…But then again, I had a crush on Tommy, and I was gay. He was straight, and we were "bros" I guess…Well, he called us bros in an interview before, but what brothers kiss each other on stage and act like lovers in front of fans? Weird ass brothers that's who! I'd rather prefer to him as like…A subject of my love, or just my best friend of all fucking time! He understood more than most people, and that's saying a lot because I've been friends with Monte since the Citizen Vein! However, there was something about Tommy that just made me open up to him. I went to him when I had problems (and now I was the problem) and he would come to me. We were like, buddies.

"Hello?" answered the same boyish voice I remember and I sighed, biting my bottom lip. Of course, I was nervous about what I was going to say to him. He would forgive me though, he had too…I wanted him too. He needed to! I mean, he can't be mad at me for something I didn't intend to happen!

"Hey, Tommy. I just wanted to say I was sorry for, um…Brad calling you and everything," I said and I heard some kind of gritting noise on the other end. I could only imagine he was grinding his teeth together. He did that when he was angry. That or chew on his guitar pick, but I was guessing he didn't have one in this moment in time. Shit, why do I keep going off track? Just focus on the conversation at hand, Adam Lambert. You need to make things right!

"No, its fine Adam…I mean," he sighed angrily, "I guess I should just get use to your boyfriend calling me up and telling me the measurements of your dick," he snapped, and I was taken aback by his tone. It sounded hurt, with jealously and irritation coating the velvety voice. Normally, Tommy was this docile, cool collected guy, but now, I guess he just had something crawl up his ass and die. I mean, come on! He had no right to be mad at me! He, of all people, knew what it was like to have a hangover, and I had a big fucking one. Brad was still hyped up on all the beers and apple martinis he consumed, so he was just a bit pumped up. I don't blame Brad because when you're drunk you do stupid things—but Tommy didn't seem to realize that it was all an accident. He can't honestly believe that I wanted Brad to call him up and say all that shit, can he?

"Wait, _what_, Tommy? It's not like I _told _Brad to do that, sweetie," I mused, running my fingers through my hair and praying to some higher power that he would just drop it. "I'm sorry, Tommy, but it was out of my control. Brad grabbed my phone and he was drunk, and I was too hung-over to care what he was doing. Can't you see this?"

"Don't call me sweetie, Adam! Save that sweet talk for your little…Boy toy, or whatever the fuck he is," he snapped and I gasped, sitting up from my bed and standing, pacing back and forth. Brad was kind of like my boy toy, but I loved him, I did. He would forever, be the person I wrote Broken Open too. I mean, it was mixture of past boyfriends, but it was mainly directed at Brad. I hated breaking up with him, but I had to. Our relationship had just run its course is all. Off track, Adam!

"Tommy Joe! We're not dating again, I swear. It was just a little thing. I'm sure you have one-night stands…" I whispered, trying to remain calm. I hated violence and I hated fighting. Especially with Tommy because I loved him like a brother and no one wanted to do that kind of shit to their family. But what was really gnawing on my mind was the fact that he was so defensive. I was half expecting him to just laugh it off and be like, 'Shit, Adam, I already forgot about it. No need to apologize'. But no, he was being a pissy little bitch! Grr, I'm sorry, but seriously, Tommy. Just let it go, please?

"I do, but I don't have my chick call up my best friend and have him say "Oh, Tommy's dick felt so good inside me", you get it, Adam?" he hissed and I sighed, stretching and looking in the mirror. I looked like a mess and I probably should have followed Brad's example and washed myself up.

"Okay, I get your point. But why's it such a big deal, love? I thought maybe you would get a kick out of it because I don't know…" I mumbled and he growled. There was a knock on his door and I heard some muffled talking. It must have been his roommate. I still don't know why he doesn't move out and get his own place. It would be so much easier for him. Then again, I shouldn't dictate his life. Obviously, he's really furious at me right now…For whatever reason!

"Listen, Adam…It doesn't matter, I don't give a shit. Just…" he sighed, "Bye," he muttered and hung up. I frowned, my eyes looking down at my Droid silently. That was abrupt and it was evident he didn't forgive me in the slightest. I needed to make it up to him. I'm not sure what I'll do, but I have to do something.

About two months later, I've been pretty secluded in my own little world with my own people…In fact, I met someone. Someone who is just…Fucking amazing. Like, I don't even know how to tell you…He has this gorgeous blond hair, piercing oceanic blue eyes, and his small elf-like figure. His thick Finnish accent and his adorable way of life. He's just too precious to describe!

I actually met him in Finland and he came to visit America for a little while, and a little while turned into a month. I've been keeping him pretty quiet because I don't want a mafia of paparazzi attacking my poor little man (even though some pictures leaked already; damned pap). Sauli was freaking amazing. And please, please don't refer to him as a blond Drake. Sauli is his own person, and I love it. Today, since tonight was the reunion party, I was going to introduce him to everyone. No one in the band knew about him (unless they saw the pictures via Twitter), and I wanted to make a surprise appearance with him. I'm sure everyone will be happy because I've been looking for someone like Sauli. He's just what I needed in my life, and I'm glad I finally found him.

"Adum, are you shure your friends will like me?" Sauli asked in his thick Finnish accent. I chuckled, kissing his forehead and rubbing the small of his back. He was applying a very thin amount of eyeliner on his eyes and he cursed silently when he poked his eyes. Sauli wasn't really use to the make-up, but he was making an attempt because he thought that since he was my boyfriend, he should look remotely fashionable (even though I thought he was amazing as it was).

"Of course, sweetheart. Who couldn't like you?" I asked, running a brush through my thick and long hair. I grew it out…Ya know, something different. Plus, Sauli said he thought it was sexy. And I wanted to make my man happy.

With a smile, I grabbed his hand and walked to the door, opening it for him (like a gentleman) and locked it up behind me. We walked down the stairs to my Black Mustang (and I saw the pictures online—Yes, that was Sauli with me…Shut up!) and I got into the driver's seat while he entered the passenger's. He grinned, turning on the radio and switching to my album. His leg bounced up and down as a wide smile spread across his face, growing with the sound of the music.

"I still cannot get over I'm dating Adum Lamburt!" he slurred and I grinned, rubbing his leg while turning on the ignition with one hand and spinning out of the parking lot.

"Baby, don't refer to me like I'm famous…I'm just Adam…Your Adam to be exact!" I exclaimed and he laughed, fiddling the dial until he reached his favorite song, "Fever".

"Siellä hän menee kultani kävelee niin hitaasti!" Sauli sang and I gave him an odd look. He laughed and licked his lips, "Finnish for "There he goes, my baby valks so shlow!" He yelped, clapping and turning up the volume, making my voice fill the air.

"Ah…" I murmured, winking at him and driving on the road, with a soft smile.

"Do you fink Tommy vill like me? I fink he is a very good bassist!" he said, and I laughed at his miss-pronation of some words. He could speak fluent English, but I loved his accent. It was as sexy as shit.

"I'm sure he'll love you sweetheart," I said, my heart thrashing in my chest. Yet something told me otherwise…


	7. You're Like My Drug

**Tommy's POV**

It had been a long time since the phone call Adam gave me, and we haven't talked since. I was still so pissed at him. Who lets his boy toy do that? And Adam is such a slut! But Tommy, don't you think he's adorable, funny, and so goddamn precious? Oh yea, so, by the way, I have developed feelings for this horrible man. I don't know how it happened; I just fell for him after that phone call. I still am so confused about it, but so far, only Dave knows and that's the way I want to keep it.

Tonight was Sasha's reunion party at her house and I was pretty excited for the most part. To see everyone again will be nice, except for the Adam part. And the reason this is bad is that I like him. I like him more than I should. And if he tries to apologize, I know I will be one to accept right away and he will always think I'm easy. I don't want to send him that message.

Anyways, tonight I wanted to look prettier than ever before. I had my 4-inch creepers on and some tight black skinny jeans, a black Marilyn Manson shirt on and over that I had on a black sweatshirt over that. But the part I really loved tonight was my face. I know, I know it sounds selfish. Whatever. I had some blue eye shadow gracing my lids, a thick black line under my eye. I put some mascara on my eyelashes and I was ready to go. But before I could go, I had to top it off with some dark blue lipstick. Yea, I was into the blue tonight. Hopefully, this would all turn Adam on so much.

As soon as I was done, I hopped in my car and drove all the way to Sasha's place. On my way over, I had Enter Sandman on replay. I loved this song. But when I got tired of it after a while, I turned off the CD and put the radio on. Adam Lambert was playing. The radio rang throughout the car and I sang along with the music, bobbing my head up and down.

"Yea, if I had you! That would be the only thing I'd ever need!" I guess I had been carried away because I seemed to be sitting in Sasha's driveway, listening to the song. I didn't realize I was even there until someone knocked on my window. I jumped a little, looking up to see Taylor. I smiled.

I hopped out of the car, hugging him and talking. I locked up, and we walked inside. I tested everyone and was mostly hanging out with Monte and Longineu until I heard the door open. Everyone looked over to see Adam walk in. His hair was a bit longer now and he looked as sexy as ever. I groaned a bit, hoping no one had heard it. But of course, I never get my way.

"You okay?" Monte said with a small laugh. I gave him a death glare and he backed off. When I turned back to Adam, I realized he had someone with him. They were short, had blonde hair and was wearing a small amount of makeup, I could tell. He had a nice smile and was really cute. I couldn't help but say that he looked a bit like Drake. But who was he? And before I knew it, Adam was walking over to everyone one by one and introducing his 'man'. Everyone else had gone back to their conversations. Except for me. I walked over to Sasha's living room, taking a seat on her leather couch. She had a nice house. It was small, but big enough for two people (her and her girlfriend). I sighed, taking a sip of the tequila I had in my hand. Ah, so soothing. Suddenly, I heard footsteps approaching me and I saw Adam, standing in front of me. He had the guy with him. God, I was so jealous. No, wait, what? No! I have to stop liking Adam. He hurt me and I needed to just let him go!

"Tommy!" Adam said, opening his arms for a hug. I just sat on the couch and looked up at him. He sighed, taking the guys hand and saying, "This is Sauli, my new boyfriend. I just want to introduce him," and I groaned, leaning back on the couch.

"Fine," I said bitterly, "Now leave," Adam didn't look happy. He looked sad. And I hated seeing my Babyboy sad or upset. But I shouldn't care right now.

"Fine," he said, but before he left, he whispered something in my ear.

"We need to talk later."


	8. Forced Love

Hi all. As said before. This is a mini series. Next chapter is the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed.

* * *

**Adam's POV**

When Sauli and I arrived at the party, I was planning to have a great time with my boyfriend. Perhaps we would have a couple drinks, get a little tipsy, then have some great sex when we got home. But I knew I had to focus on the party and meet up with everyone I hadn't seen in weeks! I was excited for everyone to actually get to know Sauli. Some of the band had met him on our concert in Finland, but only Sasha went with me to Jenny Woo where Sauli and I met. We conversed and one thing led to another and it quickly progressed into something really magical. Then we spent some time together in Paris, which was really nice until he had to go back to his country. Paris was quite some place to spend some romantic time with someone you love. When he went back to Finland, we consistently texted and spoke on the phone (and we decided for that time being we were allowed to see other people but not get into anything too serious—hence my night with Brad; but now that we're back together for a good amount of time, we are completely loyal to each other). But now that he was with me again, I wanted everyone to actually get to know my love. I was excited because they were all so nice to him and I knew they would be. How could they not he was absolutely adorable! Everyone loved him, except Tommy it seemed…

Tommy was acting like a petulant child and I didn't appreciate him acting coldly towards my boyfriend. I mean, he could at least _act _as if he was happy for me. I didn't even know why he was being such a little brat right now. Like, he would ignore Sauli if he tried to talk to him and I knew that was breaking my boo's heart because he wanted to meet Tommy so bad. Normally though, Tommy's super cool with all my boyfriends and he would always be warm and kind towards them, but now he was just acting like a little bitch. Okay, sorry, I'm not trying to be mean, but I'm protective of my boyfriend, so excuse me for my series of insults that may string out of my mouth. I don't mean any of it; I just want Sauli and Tommy to get along. For me and Tommy to get along for that matter.

Ever since that little phone encounter with Brad, we haven't talked and he's seemed so edgy with me lately. I honestly didn't think it was that big of a deal because Tommy seemed to like that kind of shit. Pranks and stuff, but he didn't seem to like that one which I didn't understand because at the time I was worried but then thought, no way would Tommy take it too seriously. Guess I was really wrong about that…

With a heavy sigh, I ushered Sauli to go hang out with Monte and that little group of people while I shuffled back over to Tommy, grabbing him by his arm and tugging him up, towards Sasha's bedroom. Sauli should be too preoccupied with them, so he shouldn't notice my short little absence. I didn't want him to get worried or anything while I was away.

I pushed Tommy in in the room, gently shutting the door and turning around, crossing my arms over my chest and staring at Tommy with tender eyes. I was going to be very stern, but in a kind and responsive way. "Alright, Tommy. Tell me what's up. We haven't talked at all since that one time on the phone since the tour ended, you're being cold towards my boyfriend, and you're acting like a petulant child! You're my best friend. I want to mend what's wrong between us. Please…" I begged, looking at him with palpable eyes, he turned away, looking slightly ashamed, and I sighed, running my fingers through my thick hair. Shit, maybe I should cut it… I hadn't even noticed it had gotten so long. "I'm not mad, Glitterbaby," I said, a soft smile playing against my lips. Maybe if I just coaxed him a little, he would tell me what was on his mind.

"Adam…" he sighed, shaking his head and biting his bottom lip. Something was wrong with him, but he just couldn't tell me, I guessed. I sighed, remaining patient, even though I was a rather impatient character, I would try my best to remain docile with him. Obviously, it's something big because Tommy normally speaks his mind all the goddamn time. "The thing is, is that…I dunno…After the tour, I just realized something that I wish I had noticed before…before you started living your own life and got a boyfriend…" he murmured and I blinked, tilting my head to the side and sighing, running my fingers through my hair again, trying to keep my cool. What was he talking about? What could he have realized that he can't just talk to me about?

"Okay, Tommy, what are you talking about?" I asked, glancing at him again, but before I could even comprehend what just happen, his lips were pressed against mine and his hand was entangled in my hair, tugging at it. My heart started beating ten-fold as he pressed his chest against mine. I gasped, shaking my head and pushing him off, taking a step back and looking at him with a surprised expression. Uh, what just happened? Tommy was straight, I had a boyfriend, and everything just happened was so out of the blue, I'm not even sure if it actually DID happen. Okay, holy shit, I need to just take a deep breath and remember that Tommy's just confused. Okay… "Tommy, what are you doing? I have a boyfriend! You're straight!" I exclaimed and he bit his bottom lip, shaking his head. Oh, shit, what's gonna happen?

"N-No, I'm not, Adam! I never felt the way I feel about you with anyone else! No other girl, no nothing! Just you! Please don't choose that Finn over me! You know you want me just as much as I want you," he said, taking a step forward and pressing his hand against my chest, pushing me against the wall and looking up at me with angered eyes. "Don't act like you don't want me," he whispered, his eyebrows furrowed together and I gulped, shaking my head. He was so intense and in command, I loved it, but I couldn't be turned on because he wasn't my boyfriend! Sauli and I agreed to be loyal and be consistent boyfriends. I love Sauli like no other, and now here's Tommy practically handing himself to me, and I couldn't take him, no matter how irresistible he seemed right now. Holy shit, what am I going to do?

"T-Tommy…I'll admit that in one point in my life I did have feelings for you that I wish I didn't have because I knew you were straight. But I'm at a point in my life where I found someone that makes me really happy, and I think right now you're just confused—" I couldn't finish my sentence because Tommy interrupted me, seeming even more furious than before.

"No, Adam! I'm not confused and I know DAMN WELL what I want, and what I want is you. And you can't deny that you probably want me to," he said, pushing me against the wall and leaning up, pressing his lips hard against mine in a dirty kiss. His mouth opened and closed, meshing against mine in perfect harmony. I moaned, my eyes rolling into the back of my head and I tried pulling away, but he grabbed my hair, forcing me to stay put as he ravaged me mouth. There was nothing more that I could do at this point. I couldn't deny that I did always have some sort of feelings towards Tommy, and I knew that they would always remain in the deepest, darkest part of my heart. It's was futile to try to ignore it. And this pretty boy was forcing himself on me, and I wish I could resist it, but I couldn't. I did like Tommy, but I loved Sauli and I didn't know what to do anymore. So I just allowed my body (and dick) to speak for me.

So, with all the want in my body, I kissed him back, trailing my tongue on his bottom lip, sucking on it and he opened, our tongues battling for victory. I won, spinning around and shoving him against the wall, grasping the blond fringed of his hair and tugging on it. He whined, panting hard and looking at me, the black in his eyes overfilling his irises. I growled, kissing him against and allowing our bodies to grind in passion. My slender hands trailed down his sides, gripping onto his hips as they rolled into one another, our half hard-ons clearly evident to each other.

"Adam, are you okay?" A soft, but heavily coated accent asked, the door creaking open, Sauli stood at the frame, looking at us, and I stopped, gasping and pulling away from Tommy, looking at my love. My heart was beating so fast and I became nervous. Shit, Sauli saw us! He's going to break up with me and I won't be able to fucking live without him! I was so stupid allowing Tommy to do all this shit to me! I should have been stronger willed. However, he didn't react the way I thought he would. He didn't call me out and run away. He didn't walk up and slap me, storming away. He didn't tackle Tommy and try to kill him. Instead, a small smirk rose on his lips and an impish grin made its way to his face.

"Nyt puolue oikeastaan alkoi..."

* * *

***Reviews Are Love***


	9. Give Me Everything You've Got

:) This the the end to the mini series. Fin. And thank you.

* * *

**Tommy's POV**

To be completely honest, I was hoping for Sauli to walk in on Adam and me and to be furious, break up with Adam, and then Adam would want me. But I knew that wouldn't happen. I knew that if Sauli were to break up with Adam, Adam would be devastated. He would never want me because it would be my entire fault. So when Sauli did walk in, I have to admit that I felt guilt build up inside of me.

But Sauli didn't react the way I expected him to at all. And by the look on Adam's face, Adam was surprised by Sauli's evil-looking smirk and Finnish words too. Adam glanced at me and then back at Sauli. Sauli started walking towards us as Adam pleaded for forgiveness.

I wasn't even listening to Adam's words. He just made out with me and now he is begging his boyfriend to take him back? Pathetic. I crossed my arms over my chest, looking up at the ceiling, trying to block Adam and Sauli out of my vision because, honestly, I thought Sauli was going to walk over to Adam and start sucking his face off just to get me jealous. But, once again, that surprising motherfucker just couldn't stick to the script, could he?

Still looking at the ceiling, a soft hand grabbed my chin and pulled my face down, meshing my lips against another warm pair. When he pulled away, Sauli had a devilish grin coving his face. "Does this turn you on, Adam?" he said, looking back at me again and kissing me hard on the mouth. I could feel his tongue split my lips and I granted him access to my mouth, not minding the fact that I had barely even talked to this man and now I was making out with him.

I let my left hand tangle into Sauli's hair while my right hair reached down and squeezed his hard on. He gasped into my mouth and I took that as a chance to shove my tongue in there, licking all around his mouth. He moaned, thrusting into my hand. Suddenly, I felt a hand push my face away from Sauli's and I frowned, looking up at a panting Adam. I smirked, realizing that Adam was probably so fucking horny.

"Well this just isn't fair," he said, looking from me to Sauli. Sauli looked at me and smiled, pushing Adam up against the wall and biting at his neck. I walked over to them, somehow managing to pull Sauli's shirt over his head and I started planting kisses up his back. I made my way to his neck and bit down, sucking hard, causing him to remove his mouth from Adam's throat and let out a deep moan. He turned around, tackling me to the ground. He started unbuttoning my jeans as I tried to do the same thing to him. Of course, I managed to get his jeans off first and mine were half way off. So Sauli just settled with my shirt, pulling it over my head.

He sucking on one of my nipples, as Adam stripped of his shirt, too, licking and nipping at my other brown bud. I moaned, pulling on both of their hair. I removed my hand from Sauli's hair, reaching down and stroking his hard cock. He moaned and I moved, pulling my jeans off (happy that I didn't wear underwear) all the way and flipping over so I was face to face with Sauli's hard cock. I looked up at him before taking the head into my mouth and licking, lapping up the precum that was coming from his dick. I then took him in all the way.

As I was sucking, I could feel Adam's warm tongue lick around my entrance and I moaned, feeling the heat of his breath hitting my hole. I had never had anyone give me a rim job before, and I had to say, it felt AMAZING. I couldn't stop moaning. I kept my mouth around Sauli's dick, sending vibrations through his body every time I moaned, which was pretty much all the time.

Soon, I could feel Adam's fingers make their way into my hole, opening me up. Just as before, I couldn't help but moan. He kept going faster, adding more and more fingers, and soon his hand was practically all the way in my ass. Wow, if Adam had to stretch me that much, he must have a pretty large dick…

And about ten seconds after he had removed his hand, I got to feel how big his cock was. It was suddenly pounding so hard into me that I couldn't suck on Sauli anymore. I removed my mouth, moaning and yelling as Adam rocked in and out of me. I grabbed Sauli's hand and pulled him up to his knees, spinning him around so his back was facing me. I didn't even bother opening him up. If he has bottomed with Adam before (which I guessed he has), then he doesn't need any opening up.

I shoved my hard cock into Sauli, making him moan. Adam pushed into me, causing me to push into Sauli, which caused us all to moan and scream.

And this was my first time having gay sex. What an experience this is…

About two minutes later, (yes, that was all it took) I could almost feel myself getting to that point. "Adam, S-Sauli, I… I…" before I could get anything else out, Adam came inside of me, I came inside of Sauli, and Sauli came on the carpet of… Oh, yea, this is Sasha's room… I feel bad for her now.

I blushed, thinking about what we were going to have to explain to Sasha.

Adam pulled out of me and I pulled out of Sauli. We all fell to the floor, too tired to do anything. I leaned over, kissing Adam forcefully, shoving my tongue down his throat. I leaned over the other way, doing the same to Sauli.

Well maybe I didn't get to have Adam as my boyfriend, but he gave me a great… let's say… Ride.


End file.
